Catch and Release
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Aria Montgomery comes back to her old hometown she remembers what made her leave the place she was staying at in the first place. What happened to Aria? And how did Rosewood tie into all of it?
1. Chapter 1

Catch and Release

Chapter 1

Aria Montgomery always appreciated a good landscape to catch on camera and Rosewood was one of the most beautiful towns she had ever stayed at. Granted she had traveled around quite a bit, but there was no place like home.

She snapped a picture of a nearby couple and a few other scenes before she went back to her house that her parents just bought back. They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for what Aria did, but she really didn't have time to think about that now. She still had a lot of unpacking to do and it wasn't going to get done if she just stood there.

She sighed and went up to her room to go unpack more. She went upstairs and sat down on her chair as memories of why she came back to Rosewood flooded back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Catch and Release

Chapter 2

Aria tied up her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror some boys would say she had a doll face, but they didn't dare say it to her face. Thankfully all their comments had been inspiration for Aria's latest photo shoot. She had convinced her best friends to pose as dolls with her and it had led to a lot of success on her website and with owners of a few art galleries. It looked as if Senior year was going to be the best one yet.

She sighed and went to her closet looking at her wardrobe. She also liked to express her art through her clothing. Most girls gushed over her outfits and she really liked all the attention they gave her. When Aria picked out her outfit, she stepped out into her kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table with her family. She couldn't remember the last time they had actually sat together as a family to eat breakfast. Than again things like that tended to happen when your mother finds out that your dad cheated on her.

It had been a tough road to recovery for her parents, but they had managed to make it through. Well minus the trust issues but nobody was perfect. Especially not her family.

After she finished her breakfast Aria went off to school and looked over her brand new schedule. It looked as if she had English with a Mr. Fitz. She sighed in delight as she made her way to one of her most favorite subjects. She was excited to start this year off with a bang. Only what Aria didn't nitce was that this was about to get really uncomfortable.

When Mr. Fitz stepped into the room Aria gasped, she knew this guy, but it didn't appear as if he remembered her. How could he not remember a girl he had had sex with in a back of an art studio. Aria knew her pictures were impressive but she figured sleeping with the owner would give her an extra push. She never would have guessed that he would have been her teacher.

Aria spent the rest of the class period squirming in her seat until the bell rang and she charged out of the classroom this couldn't be happening. What the hell was she supposed to do about this. She took a deep breath and went to her next class. There was obviously nothing she could do about it now and to be honest he was nice to look at. She just had to find a way to live with it. If only it was that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Catch and Release

Chapter 3

Aria threw her backpack on her chair as she laid down on her bed. She had managed to go through the rest of the day without thinking about Ezra, but now that she was at home memories of their first meeting flooded through her and she let them consume her like she needed them to breath.

Aria looked over her portfolio as she waited for the taxi to get to her location. She was very nervous to finally show someone her work even if he was just a student at Hollis, it was still someone. She knew she just had to suck it up and do it no matter how embarrassed she got because it would make her better and she needed to be better if she wanted to get a good career in photography.

The taxi stopped at her destination as she looked up to see the beautiful photography studio that stood before her. It was everything she wanted and more. Smiling she got out of the cab paying the guy in the front seat and walked into the studio. Aria gazed around in amazement as she took it all in.

Pictures from different photographers flooded the walls as Aria observed them one by one. It had seemed like she had been there for a while when she heard a voice behind her. Startled she turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous male she had ever seen. Like seriously he was so gorgeous that Aria didn't think he was real until he spoke again.

"May I help you miss?"

Aria shook her head snapping herself out of her daydream so she could answer his question.

"Ugh I heard that you were hiring for a new photography position. I would like to apply."

The man looked at her fondly as he stuck his hand out towards her.

"Have you brought your portfolio?"

Aria nodded digging through her bag as she handed him her portfolio. He looked through them fondly as she waited patiently until he was done. He smiled at her handing her back her portfolio.

"You have quite a talent I'm impressed."

She smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was her signature move when she thought someone was cute and cute he was.

"Thank you."

"Well I'll have to talk to my bosses but I'm pretty sure I can get you an interview."

"That would be amazing. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, let's just say that if you do get this job I'll be looking forward to seeing you everyday."

She smiled.

"Well let';s just say that the feeling is mutual."

He smiled as she walked out of the studio with her held head high and the biggest smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Catch and Release

Chapter 4

Aria was grinning from ear to ear that night as she hung out with her friends wanting to tell them every detail of her possible new position. She knew she really shouldn't get her hopes up after all there were multiple applicants for this job and she was one of very few without profession experience to back her up, but she was good. Very good and she knew that no one could take that from her. She just hoped they could see that in her like she saw that in herself.

Aria pulled the door to the pub and smiled as she saw her friends Spencer, Hannah, Emily, Mona, and Allison sat waiting for her arrival. She couldn't wait to tell them about everything and to catch up on all that she had missed while they were away for the summer.

"Aria!" Spencer yelled from the table making Aria smile broadly.

Aria made her way to the table where Spencer took her into her embrace.

"Oh, me and the girls were all talking about how great it was to be back in Rosewood and talking about our summers, but we're all dying to know about that position of yours."

"Well there's not much to talk about. Right now it's all just a lot of paperwork, answering phones, putting out snacks for the artist were propositioning for that night, and making coffee. I mean yeah I'm learning a lot of stuff, but not as much as I want to at the moment."

"That's fine. Internships are a learning experience and they always have to start somewhere..." Spencer started before Allison interrupted her.

"Speaking of learning experiences tell us all about your boss, Aria. Is he a hottie like everyone claims he is?"

"I wouldn't know I don't think of him that way."

"Oh come on Aria, you can't tell me you haven't stared at that perfect ass all day every day and haven't once thought about banging him in his art studio."

Aria pressed her lips together not willing to tell Allison that she had banged him in his art studio. Hell she wouldn't even be surprised if she knew that he was also their teacher for this term. She wondered how that had happened. The last time she checked Ezra didn't have a teaching degree than again she didn't know Ezra from much than what was in his pants, but she wasn't going to let Allison know that common knowledge.

"Nope not once."

"Wow. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Pretty sure Allison. Besides he's my boss I don't see him that way. Not all of us would spread our legs for everyone who asks."

"Wow. Looks like Aria grabbed some major lady balls over the summer or did you finally let a guy goes balls deep in you for a change?"

"Okay for one ew, We're in public can we please act like it and for two no I didn't let a guy go balls deep I'm waiting for the right one to come along." Aria said trying to not let her voice falter with the lie. She had let someone take her virginity this summer. She just wished she had known better and waited for the right moment instead of just letting her boss get hot and heavy with her. After that little session they had been constantly going at it. At least they wee. Now that he was teaching her English class she didn't know how much of a damper that would cause for their sex life. After all they weren't dating. I mean wouldn';t dating entitle more than dropping your pants for your boss behind a 7/11?

"Hello. Earth to Aria." Allison said interrupting her not so clean thoughts.

"What?"

"Shessh, don't you ever listen. I was saying that if your not in the mood to bang your boss than I can give you Jason's number for a good time."

"Are you seriously trying to pimp out your brother?"

"Why not? Jason needs to get laid. You need to get laid. It's a win win in my eyes. Plus Jason is always talking about how amazingly pretty you are. Like you're the only friend of mine he actually admitted he would go for. If you know what I mean."

"Jason doesn't need my help or your help for that matter when it comes to getting laid. He's an attractive guy I'm sure he can find somebody else."

"Suite yourself from what my brothers exes tell me he's amazing in bed and I'm sure Jason could show you a move or two if you're willing to let him offer you help instead of being so stubborn."

"I have all the help I need Allison, but thanks anyway."

"Your dildos and your unlimited stash of porn don't count Aria. You need some real experience under your belt."

"You mean like you? No thanks Allison unlike you I'm not comfortable sleeping with my dad's friend behind his back or does he not know about that. I mean seeing as how older men seem to do it for you. Isn't that why you and your ex broke up in the first place because your were also fucking his dad on the side along with him?"

Before Allison can say anything, Emily, who was usually the quiet one spoke up on Allison 's behalf.

"Aria I know Allison is laying it on extra thick for you today, but that's no excuse to bring up the subject of who she can and can't sleep with."

Aria bulked trying to find the words to respond to Emily with. Aria knew that Emily had had a crush on Allison for years, but sometimes Aria felt as if Emily was Allison's personal door mat.

"Look I know what I said was out of line, but Allison, you were provoking me and I just wanted you to stop. I didn't mean to bring up that time, but you just wouldn't leave me alone."

Allison rolled her eyes and collected her bag looking at all the other girls at the table.

"Be careful whose secrets you spill Aria it might come with some mighty fine consequences."

"Whatever Allison."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you Aria. Bye girls I'm out to go fuck one of the many dads in Rosewood. Hey maybe I'll even tell send a look towards Aria's dad since I know how much he goes for younger girls."

"What the hell are you talking about Allison?"

"I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out. All I can tell you is you better keep a close eye on that dad of yours. See you around."

Spencer grabbed Aria's hand shaking her head in a warning as they let Allison leave. What the hell did Allison have on her dad that she was hiding?

"Come on Aria. Just sit down with us. Ali is just having one of those days."

"What did she mean by that?" Aria said looking to Spencer for answers. It always seemed like she always had them.

"You know Allison, she just likes running her mouth, you know you can't trust a lot of the things she says."

"Then why do we hang out with her? If we find her sneaky and dishonest than why do we bother being her friends in the first place?"

"Because you know there's more to Allison than what she leads on. Seriously Aria she's not so bad when you really get to know her." Emily said looking down to the floor. Of course. Allison's personal cheerleader.

"It doesn't give her the right to treat her friends like shit especially you em."

"You just don;t get her like I do."

"Please Emily last week she accused you of sucking face with Paige and Maya and actually liking it. She knows you're with Ben and you're also her friend. I just don't get why she would start those kind of rumors."

"Just stop talking about things you don't know about okay? Now if you don't excuse me I gotta go. I'll see you guys at the party tonight."

"Emily I-"

"Don't. Seriously. I'll see you guys later."

"What with her today?" Aria asked watching Emily go.

"Things have been hard lately with her dad getting deployed again and with Ben as well. The rumors going around about Emily not being into guys has pushed Ben into demanding sex from Emily. Talk about a major dickwad." Hanna said putting her input into the conversation for the first time today.

"Poor Em, I didn't know."

"To be fair Aria besides what's behind your camera you don';t really notice much." Mona said applying some mascara.

"Whatever Mona. Just do me a favor and mind your own business. So what party was Emily talking about anyway."

"Noel Khan's of course." Mona answered not following Aria's advice like she usually did.

"Why is he having a party on a school night anyway?"

"You're such a nerd Aria. Why wouldn't he have fun on a school night. I take it you're not going tonight."

"On the contrary a party tonight sounds exactly like what I need right now. I'll just have to be fashionably late because I have my internship until 8."

"Then I guess we'll see you there." Mona said her voice challenging her.

"Oh you can bet you will."

And than Aria left the cafe to go to her internship and to confront Ezra about what exactly what was going on.


End file.
